Lily und James a true Lovestory
by Angel of Freedom
Summary: Wir das heißt Lily Witchcraft und ich haben uns überlegt, eine romantische Liebesgeschichte über James und Lily zu schreiben. Allerdings ist diese ein kleines bisschen anders als normal. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, lest am besten selbst!


_**Lily und James- A true lovestory**_

_**1.Kapitel: Wie alles begann**_

Es war ein Sommertag, wie jeder andere, doch gab es für James keinen Tag, der

ihm mehr bedeutet hätte. Er war nun schon seit zwei Wochen mit den Mädchen

seiner Träume zusammen: Lily Evans.

Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Zwei jahrelang hatte James Lily

fast tagtäglich um ein Date gebeten, doch sie hat ihn immer abblitzen lassen.

Dann, 1 ½ Monate nach Ferienbeginn hatte er sie zufälligerweise in der

Winkelgasse getroffen. Dort hatte er sie dann auf ein Eis eingeladen und Lily

hatte tatsächlich "ja" gesagt. Seit diesem Tag waren sie unzertrennlich.

Auf James Gesicht stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sich an diesen

Tag erinnerte.

Er lag kaum hundert Meter von seinem Elternhaus entfernt auf einer

Wolldecke in der Nähe eines kleinen Sees. Uns sie lag neben ihm. Das seiner

Meinung nach schönste Mädchen der Welt. Seine Lily. Sie war vor ungefähr 10

Minuten eingeschlafen, nachdem die beiden ausgiebig im Wasser getobt hatten.

James betrachtete ihr Gesicht und prägte sich alles ganz genau ein und

verschloss es tief in seinem Herzen. Er kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an

Lily und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er selbst langsam ins Land der

Träume entglitt.

Als James nach ca. 1 ½ Stunden wieder aufwachte, sah er dass Lily noch schlief.

Da James noch eine kleine Überraschung für Lily vorbereitet hatte, beugte er

sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund. Lily lächelte

und öffnete schließlich die Augen. "Na meine Süße, gut geschlafen?" fragte

James seine Lily zärtlich. Diese nickte und sagte: "Ja hab ich. Und ich hatte

einen wunderschönen Traum, indem du und ich vorkamen." James lächelte und

fragte dann noch: "Erzählst du mir deinen Traum?"

"Wir beide waren allein an einem wunderschönen Strand und haben uns erst einen

tollen Sonnenuntergang angesehen, und danach ein großartiges Candle - Light -

Dinner mit Kerzen genossen." Erzählte Lily verträumt ihren Traum. James

lächelte immer noch, beugte sich dann zu Lily hinüber und gab ihr einen langen,

leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Diese erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem sie ihren Kuss beendet hatten, stand James plötzlich auf und hielt Lily

seine Hand entgegen. Da Lily nicht wusste, was James vorhatte, blickte sie ihren

Freund etwas fragend an. Darauf sagte James: "Komm! Ich habe eine kleine

Überraschung für dich. Nur für diese Überraschung musst du schon mit mir

kommen." Also ließ sich Lily von James hochziehen. Die beiden packten noch

schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen danach Hand in Hand das Gelände.

Doch schon kurz nachdem sie das Grundstück verlassen hatten, blieb James ohne

jeden Grund stehen. "Was ist los?" fragte deshalb Lily. "Da es eine

Überraschung ist, sollst du auch erst später erfahren wo wir hingehen. Aus

diesem Grund werde ich dir jetzt auch die Augen verbinden." Und bevor sich Lily

versehen konnte, hatte sie schon ein Tuch vor den Augen und bei ihr war alles

schwarz. "Aber nicht gucken! Und jetzt vertrau mir und lass dich von mir

führen." Mit diesem Satz nahm James seine Freundin bei der Hand und setzte sich

langsam mit ihr in Bewegung. Schließlich musste sich Lily erst an ihre

vorübergehende ´Blindheit´ gewöhnen.

James wieß ihr den Weg sagte auch immer, wenn es z.B. um eine Ecke ging, oder

über eine Straße mussten. Nach ca. 30 min. waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen.

Doch es dauerte noch einen Moment, ehe James seiner Freundin das Tuch von den

Augen nahm. Zuerst musste Lily noch einige Schritte gehen, und danach wurde sie

von James auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Erst als Lily sicher auf ihrem Stuhl saß,

nahm James ihr das Tuch ab. Sobald das geschehen war, setzte er sich Lily

gegenüber.

Diese betrachtete sich erstaunt das, was vor ihr war. Und was das war,

verschlug ihr die Sprache. Vor ihr stand ein Tisch mit Kerzen und überall auf

dem Tisch lagen Rosenblätter. Lily konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: Ihr

Freund hatte ein romantisches Candle - Light - Dinner nur für sie beide

organisiert. Sie blickte in James Gesicht und lächeltet. James lächelte zurück

und sagte schließlich: "Hier ist zwar leider kein Strand, aber es ist schon mal

ein Anfang. Du siehst also: Träume können auch wahr werden."

"Ja, zumindest halb." Antwortete Lily lachend. Doch bevor sie weiter reden

konnten, kam ein Kellner und brachte ihnen das Essen. James hatte schon etwas

bestellt, und auch noch Lily´s Lieblingsessen. Nachdem der Kellner wieder weg

war fragte James: "Ich hoffe du magst Fish and Chips?"

"Ja. Das ist mein Lieblingsessen." Erwiderte Lily glücklich. James stieß einen

Seufzer aus und sagte: "Da bin ich aber froh. Auf gut Glück irgendwas bestellt

und du magst es auch noch. Na dann: Lass es dir schmecken" "Danke. Dir auch."

"James?"

Als Antwort bekam Lily nur ein unterdrücktes "Hmpf", da James gerade den Mund

voll hatte.

"Ich frage mich, warum dieses wunderschöne Essen arrangiert hast."

James schluckte schnell den Rest hinunter. "Na, das solltest du eigentlich

wissen. Ich liebe dich!"

"Ja, natürlich weiß ich das." Lily konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht

unterdrücken. "Allerdings, hab ich das Gefühl, dass es noch um etwas anderes

geht."

"Na gut. Du hast Recht. Morgen hab ich mich mit Sirius, Remus und Peter

verabredet. Wir wollen mal wieder einen richtigen "Männertag" machen. Das

heißt, dass wir uns einen ganzen Tag nicht sehen können."

Lily musste laut loslachen. Und deswegen machst du dir solche Mühe? Das ist

echt süß von dir." Sie beugte sich zu James rüber und gab ihm einen liebevollen

Kuss.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, setzte James ein beleidigtes

Gesicht auf. "Mach dich nicht lustig. Das wird unsere erste größere Trennung

sein."

"James, es sind nur 24 Stunden."

"Ja, eben! Die letzten 14 Tage, haben wir uns kaum 5 Minuten voneinander

getrennt."

"Vielleicht tut es uns ja auch mal ganz gut. Also, du gehts morgen mit den

anderen Rumtreibern weg und kannst mal wieder richtig die Sau rauslassen, und

ich fahre nach Hause und mache mal wieder was für die Schule, das hab ich

nämlich wegen dir ziemlich schleifen lassen."

"Du hast recht. Ich möchte ja nicht deine "Erwartungen- übertroffen-Quote

runterziehen."

James setzte mal wieder dieses verschmitzte Lächeln auf, dass Lily noch vor

kurzer Zeit für arrogant gehalten hatte. Es hatte sich wirklich viel verändert.

Nun konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne diesen schwarzhaarigen Wuschelkopf gar nicht

mehr vorstellen.


End file.
